


how much is that man in the window?

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [86]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, alex doesn't actually appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: "Help!"“What happened? Are you okay?”“I looked out my window and made eye contact with my neighbor and now I’m hiding.”
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	how much is that man in the window?

**Author's Note:**

> anon asked for a neighbors au
> 
> based on a true story where i accidentally looked out the window just as my neighbor walked outside and i proceeded to hide behind the couch and frantically sent whispered voice messages to my friend who just laughed at me

“Help!”

“What happened? Are you okay?”

“I looked out my window and made eye contact with my neighbor and now I’m hiding.”

There was silence on the other side of the line long enough that Michael had to pull it away to check and see that Isobel hadn’t hung up. Eventually, she let out a long, dramatic sigh that would’ve been impressive if he wasn’t sitting on his kitchen floor behind the sink.

“Are you serious? This is getting ridiculous,” Isobel sighed, “Why don’t you just go outside and speak to him?”

“Are you insane? Yeah, I go talk to him and he thinks I’m a total creep who has made eye contact with him through the window three times,” Michael hissed.

“I bet he hasn’t even noticed.”

“How?! I’m obvious!”

“You’re peeking through blinds! The chance of him seeing you is slim to none,” she pointed out. Michael still shook his head. He wasn’t risking that.

The apartment complex he lived in was made up of 12 different buildings, each one having three floors with four apartments on each floor. That meant it was very easy to know who lived around you and where. The man who lived in the apartment in the building right next him, whose porch faced his, was easily the hottest man known to fucking existence. He was tan and had gorgeous biceps and had a cute dog and a sculpted face and a smile that basically punched Michael in the face every time he accidentally saw it. This time, the guy was coming back from a run, drenched in sweat and honestly he was thinking of suing for emotional distress because this was just outrageous.

“Fine, don’t. Die alone and pathetic.”

“You’re a bad sister.”

“No, I’m a great one because now you’re feeling motivated to go there and talk to him.”

“I bet he’s already back in his apartment now, so, oh well, too late,” Michael said, slowly picking himself off the floor. He didn’t want to make too many sudden movements just in case.

“I’ll make you a deal. If you talk to him the next time you see him, I’ll make you those fancy cupcakes you like so much,” Isobel said. He furrowed his eyebrows.

“Bribery? Really?”

“You need to talk to him, I’m so tired of hearing about just this guy’s body. I want to know better things like what his hobbies are and what kind of food he eats and all the tea from his exes,” Isobel listed.

“He’s probably straight.”

“God, I’m so tired of hearing that. You won’t know unless you ask.”

“Ugh, fine! But you’re making me a dozen of those cupcakes,” Michael said. Isobel gave a triumphant little laugh before agreeing.

The call ended and Michael went back towards the window. When he peeked out, there was no one there. He was terrified for the next time he saw this guy.

But he couldn’t help but be excited to have a reason to talk to him.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
